Question: How many perfect squares are there between 20 and 150?
Explanation: The perfect squares  between 20 and 150 are the ones from $5^2$ through $12^2$.   Excluding the first 4 positive squares from the first 12 positive squares leaves $12-4 = \boxed{8}$ perfect squares.